CinderBella
by xtwilightluverx
Summary: California Girl Bella, who works for her step- mom Sue, sneaks to the Beach party hosted my none other than Edward Cullen, the love of her life. They dance. Clock ticks 9:00, she runs away, leaving her flip flop. Will they find each other?
1. Chapter 1

CinderBella

**Hey guys! This is a new story, obviously. I know, I know so unoriginal.**

**But I hope people give it a chance!**

B POV-

Hello, I am Isabella Swan. I live in California, with all the beaches and glory. I love Cali but I don't love my life. Let me tell you about it shall I…

-Flashback-

_(_Age Four)

_My mother had cancer. I was by her side all the time. _

"_Mommy! Don't Go" I yelled_

"_Sweetheart, it was supposed to happen, you can't fight fate" whispered my mother Renee. _

_With those words, her heart stopped beating._

"_Mommy!" I sobbed_

(Age six)

"_Charlie Swan, do you take the lovely Sue Clearwater as your lovely wedded wife?" Asked the Pastor at our local Church_

"_I do" Said my father Charlie_

"_And do you, Sue Clearwater, take Charlie Swan to be your husband?" _

"_I do" smiled Blond, fake Sue Clearwater. _

_I was sitting next to her two twin daughters, Leah and Claire. They were very mean to me, Sue, Leah and Claire._

_(_Age Eleven)

"_Daddy, please don't go like Mom did" I pleaded as I sat next to my father's bed_

"_Sweetheart, everyone is going to die, and this is my time. Remember I will always love you, my angel. Take care of Sue" He croaked before his eyes rolled to the back of his head._

"_DADDY" I sobbed_

_Then I heard a cruel laughing noise that could only belong to Sue._

"_Oh, get over it Isabella" she sneered_

"_But he was my DADDY" I sobbed_

" _Too bad, his will claims you, and you will do whatever we say for you to do you understand? It was your 'fathers' dying wish that I take care of you, and if I keep you around, you must obey my orders" She spat_

"_Y-Y-Yes Sue" I stuttered_

"_Not Sue, mistress. Do we understand each other" _

_I nodded not able to say anything coherent. _

_She and her evil daughters smiled evilly. I can only imagine their plans to make my life a living hell running through their heads._

(Present, Age 17, 2010)

And boy, did they make my life hell. The only friends I had were Angela and Alice. Them and the little animals around the house.

When my parents were alive I had a fairly big room on the main floor. Now they made me move all my things to the dusty attic. It was pretty small and very cramped. I had an attached bathroom, closet and a small room.

My bookshelf contained my precious leather-bound books, which was a Swan family tradition to pass it down from tradition to tradition. My rather large collection consisted of Jane Austen, Romeo and Juliet, Withering Heights and many other classics. They only sources of light was my window, a small reading lamp and a flashlight I found. It was very homey. It had a little couch, a semi-twin bed against the window, a desk. Inside the small room connected to my bathroom was a very small kitchen. I have a cupboard, portable gas stove and a small microwave.

I like living in the attic. I have my animal friends to keep my company so I didn't get very lonely. Alice and Angela also drop in from time to time. I was to serve my 'mistress' and the mini 'mistresses'. I cooked, cleaned, washed and entertained.

Other than that I had school. High school. I like it better than being at home because everybody acts like I'm invisible. I was a straight A student. Or a grade A nerd.

I have been crushing on Edward Cullen since I, being the clumsy klutz I am tripped and bumped into me.

Anyways, let me tell you abut my friends.

Alice, she was a VERY hyper pixie- like person. She was very beautiful, jet-black hair, wide sky blue eyes and full pink lips. She was dating softball captain Jasper Whitlock. She tortures me by taking me shopping when my 'family' is busy. She 'beautifies' me with her torture instruments. It is scary. Did I mention she was Edward Cullen's sister?

Angela was a lot like me, shy and very smart. She was very supportive and positive. She was dating the head of chess club, Ben Cheney (**that's how u spell it right?) **But she was very pretty. She had clear hazel eyes and straight curly brown eyes,

Here in Cali, most of the population of females is blond. Tan blonds. Fake tan blonds. In size 2 jeans. I was raised in Cali but I can't tan. I am always 'as pale as if you seen a ghost' or Alice puts it 'if you saw the last pair of Jimmy Choo's sold. Typical Alice.

Well that's my life. I truly dislike it.

But hey, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**

**XoXo twilightluverx, take care! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Its me, and I am back! Okay, I just made a polyvore so the outfit links are on my profile. CHECK IT OUT! Ok read!**

Cinder-Bella

Edward Cullen's POV-

Hey, I'm Edward Cullen. I live in California for about five years. I moved here from Forks, Washington. My dad found a new job as a doctor here so we moved.

I'm 17.

I am like really tall. I'm five foot ten.

I love Cali, especially the beaches.

My birthday is coming up. It's the big 18. I said I like the beaches so I'm having a party on a beach.

Let me tell you about my 'family'. See, none of us are by blood. I was adopted and so were my siblings.

My 'parents' are Esme and Carlisle. We all have old timey names, cause they're cool. Ha-ha. Then there are me, Alice and Emmett. Alice is my shopaholic pixie like sister. Emmett is that huge jock that everyone is afraid of; cause he like has the body of a professional body-builder. But really he's an immature teddy bear.

Next is school. I am MVP for the lacrosse team and the basketball team.

I am not dating anybody. I'm still awaiting 'the one', That is if you include Tanya. We are 'together' but only cause she blackmailed me.

So after eating a really early breakfast I ran upstairs and changed into a light dark blue t-shirt, jeans and my black converse.

Bella Swan POV-

I was sitting on my chair in the attic with Alice curling my hair. I don't know why. My hair is plenty curly.

"Oh, Bellsie! You are SOOOO pretty" She gushed

"Thanks Ali" I smiled

"But, you will look 100,000,000 times better than this for my brothers 18th birthday party" she squealed

"Uh, Alice I don't think I was invited, you know I am invisible. That, and my 'mom' and 'dear sisters' won't let me go" I said, frowning

"Uh… CINDERBELLA! Say hi to your fairy Alice! I will help you sneak out" She squealed again

"Um, Alice I can't possibly ask you to help" I sad hesitant.

"Don't be ridiculous. I have your perfect bikini and sundress ready to go!" She exclaimed

"Alice! I LOVE YOU!" I gushed and we sat there giggling like teenagers without a care in the world

"Well, Bella I am flattered, but I didn't know you swing like that"

"Alice!-I hit her playfully- I am not like that, considering I have a crush on your brother- I regretted those words, Alice is going to freak!

She screamed. "YOU LIKE EMMETT? Ummmm sorry to say but he's with Ro-I cut her off "No not Emmett, Edward!"

"Edward?" she asked

"Yes"

"OMG! If you two get together I would be so happy! You are so much better than that tramp, Tanya!"

"H-H-He's with Tanya" I asked, hurt

"Yeah, for a while. But only cause she blackmailed him"

"Really?" What could've Edward done?

"Yeah, she took pictures of a time Edward got drunk. She threatened to show Esme!"

"Wow, tramp"

"I know right"

We stayed silent for the rest of the time she was there, which was not a long time at all.

The next morning I woke at the-for you, not for me- ungodly hour of five in the morning. I got up to my closet and looked for the clothes for the day. Sue thought her sinister plan through and bought me good clothes so it would look like she cared for me. The rest were hoodies and sweats plus gifts from Alice. I tore through it and decided to go with plaid shorts and a tank with a horse on it, my Hello Kitty hoodie and my light blue converse.

I made my way downstairs and started with breakfast. I decided to be lazy and make toasted bagels with their choice of jam, butter or cream cheese. I sat down with my whole-wheat bagel with cream cheese and ate quickly.

Then I heard the wicked witches of the west come flopping down. First was Leah in her very revealing tank top with skintight jeans, her hair greasy from all the 'hair food' she had to feed to the monster on her head. Then was Claire with her seven inch Jimmy Choos, halter neck top and the shortest shorts none to women-and Martian. Last were Sue and her ruffled top that showed a lot of skin and a short, short skirt and high as heaven heels. All I could think was one word. Whores.

"Oh Isabella! Stop ogling us, we want BREAKFEAST!" squealed Claire

I nodded. Ogling… Pfft.

I handed them their bagels and one of each of the toppings. Sue kept clearing her throat.

"Are you all right?" I asked, to shut her up

"NO! DID YA THINK I WAS GOING TO PUT THE DISGUSTING JAM ON THE BAGEL, BY MY SELF YOU WORTHLESS CHILD?" she screeched

I flinched away from the she-devil.

"YEAH, WE CAN'T TOUCH THIS" Leah screeched. Like mother like daughter…

I did all the things they wanted me to do and I all but fed them.

After breakfast we got in our separate cars. You see Alice and Angela are the two only people that knew we were family.

Naturally, they had better cars then me, not that I'm complaining I love my baby. It was a faded reddish orange 1987 Chevy truck. While Leah had a shiny sparkly red convertible and Claire has her sleek white Lexus and Sue had her Ashton Martin Vanquish. See, money was never an issue. We had Charlie's will money-which was a lot considering he was a popular CEO, and Sue's job. Considering how she is dressed I think she might be a prostitute or along those lines.

I drove at the safe but slow pace of 50 miles per hour. I barely got out of my car when Alice started rambling about what Jasper and her did yesterday. Don't get me wrong I am a very listening person but with Alice everything is quicker than usual. It all came out in a mush but I made out most of it.

"Oh my gosh! You look ADORABLE, Bells!" she gushed

"Thanks Pixie! You look stunning as well" I looked her up and down. She was wearing a dark beige top and a short tulle skirt with a brown belt. We walked to homeroom together chatting about nonsense. Most of my thoughts were with Edward…

**How was that for a chapter? That was a whopping 1,100 words of absolutely nothing important. This is just to know them better. The true story starts in the next few chapters. Bella and Edward meet, Sue, Leah and Claire problems, Tanya… Woo hoo!**

**Take care, XoXo xtwilightluverx**


	3. Chapter 3

Cinder-Bella Chapter Three-

B POV-

It was the morning of Edward's party and I really wanted to sleep in. But no, I almost never get what I wanted and went downstairs for breakfast. Alice slept over last night after almost an hour of Sue and I arguing. I guess Sue didn't want to look like a mean, tyrant of a mother (though she totally is)in front of Alice. It was eight already on a Saturday so Sue and her two she-devils are sleeping in. I thought about what I should make for breakfast and decided to make a big breakfast so we could have energy to go shopping today, with Alice. I cracked open a few eggs and start whisking them. Then I cut the bacon into thick strips and fried those up. Poor Piggy I thought. I scrambled the eggs and put them into five plates. I divided the bacon as well. I poured Sue her coffee and the rest of us got orange juice.

A very groggy Alice interrupted my thoughts, the first thing to know about Alice Cullen is that she is not a morning person. She is back to her Duracell bunny self after breakfast, though.

I served her food and ate with her talking about today's plans. We decided to go dress and swimsuit shopping first, eat lunch there and then go to Thunder Beach, and help set up Edward's party.

"Morning Darlings" sang a sickly sweet voice that could only belong to Sue, the she-devil. She would make a Cruella De Vil look like the nicest person in the entire world.

"Good Moring Ms. Clearwater" Alice replied

"None of that, darling. Ms. Clearwater is my mother" Sue sang. Hm. So her mother was a Miss too. She was single! Ha-ha. She must not have good genes.

"Okay, Sue." Said Alice, emphasizing 'Sue'

"Morning Mom" I muttered

"Morning, dear. I see you have made breakfast. Thank you!" she exclaimed

"Yeah, I hope pork bacon is alright, the store didn't have any turkey bacon" I muttered

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll eat anything, as long as it's made by you." She laughed nervously staring at Alice.

Then the two pigs with amazingly tanned legs walked in. It was not a nice sight to see. They came back last night at like seven because they were having an 'innocent' date with their toys Quil and Jacob. I say toys because they aren't dating; Leah and Claire just use them to relieve some of their sexual frustration. Basically, they go to them when they are horny. They totally has sex hair with their sleeping eye masks pulled up and tangled somewhere in there. They had matching pink bathrobes with the shortest pajama shorts and the most revealing tank top I have ever seen. Their eyes had bags and messy make up. It was very revolting.

They plopped down on the seats and took the food and blended it into a 'breakfast smoothie'. It was disgusting.

We ate in an awkward silence and Alice and me exchanged nervous glances.

After breakfast I was forced to help decide what the twin witches would wear to the party. I helped them find a very small polka dotted bikini that showed a lot of um 'those areas' and a dress that practically screamed 'WHORES' in your face.

Then, after that torture Alice and me went in her yellow Porsche 911 turbo and speeded off to the mall. We hit Abercrombie first to get our swimsuits. I got a midnight blue bikini with elegant bows dotting it. Alice bought a plaid hot pink and baby blue one, which fitted her body perfectly. Then we went to Macy's to buy shoes and sundresses. We were scanning the shoe department when a flip flop just sang out to me. It was blue flip flop with a light pink flower. It was flat and matched my bathing suit completely. I showed Alice and she agreed with me completely. She bought a pink one with hearts all over it. We were walking to the escalator because Macy's doesn't have stairs; crazy go green haters. We had to go up two flights of stairs to get to the junior section. It amazes me that Alice can fit into the clothes here, she is so tiny. If she didn't have such a refined jaw, full bust and wide hips, she would look just like a ten year old. We saw a '50% sale sign following racks of dresses, we looked through them. I was about to go to my seventh rack and lose all my hope when a beautiful sundress appeared. It was an Medium, I almost did my happy dance when I read the label. It was forty dollars, now twenty. I looked over at Alice who was only in her third row and her face just lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw a sundress. She looked over at me and we both headed to the changing rooms. I looked in the mirror, after almost throwing a fit because the zipper was jacked twice. It looked pretty good on me. It was a sleeveless form fitting dress that stopped mid thigh. The only thing holding it up was a circle with a strap running through it. I tied it at the back of my neck. It was a greenish blue floral silk material that I absolutely adored. I changed back into my jeans and t-shirt and walked out. Alice was waiting for me right out the door. We have a tradition that we don't show each other our clothes when we go shopping. We both checked out and drove out the parking lot to the Cullen household considering we still had like five hours before the party. Esme made us a delicious lunch that was tuna salad and mozzarella sticks. Yum. My favorite.

After sitting in Alice's room talking and playing board games we checked the clock and it was 6:00. We had twenty minutes to get there. Somehow, with my bad luck, Edward never sees me in his house. He's always in his room, not home or the bathroom. I sighed, it was like fate just wanted to keep us apart. I checked my phone, it had one missed call from Sue. I dialed her number and called her back.

"Hello, Sue?" I asked

"Isabella! Right after you are done with your horse of a friend, the girls and me won't be at home. We are at the biggest beach party hosted by Carlisle and Esme C. Their dashing son's birthday. If you are not back my 9:00 I will be upset. No food for three days, good bye"

Then she hung up on me. Wow, I didn't get to say three words yet, typical Sue.

Little did she know that my 'horse of a friend' was 'dashing' Edward Cullen's sister.

I changed into my bathing suit and sundress and met Alice in her room, with her beauty tools. She curled my hair into soft waves flowing down my back, reaching my waist. My makeup was done nicely edgy, but soft. Flirty, yet natural. Alice was a genius! I barely recognized my self!

I thanked her and pulled her into a hug that Emmett Cullen gives.

"Okay Emmett, why are you in a dress?" she asked, teasingly

I just laughed and we sped to Thunder Beach.

**I would love to know what you thought!**

**Take care, XoXo**

**xtwilightluverx: Supporting Koala bear rights!**


End file.
